Back in Time
by MysteryTeam
Summary: Crossover between MX and DQMW. Jesse and Hannah go back into time to 1888. Adam and the rest of the mutants try to figure out where they are. Many Pairings.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own any Mutant X characters or Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman characters. The only characters that I own are the ones that I have made up.

Parings: Adam/Emma, Brennan/Shamliar, Jesse/Hannah. 

  
  


Time Frame: This takes place two months after "Time Squared".

  
  


Plot: Jesse and Adam's daughter Hannah find another time warp and decide to jump into it to see which decade they end up in. They end up in Colorado Springs in 1888. Back in modern times the other Mutants and Adam try to figure out where Jesse and Hannah were. They are worried because they can not connect them with the com link or through their powers.

  
  


***********************************

  
  


"Adam mind if I take Hannah out for an bit. Just the two of us?" Jesse looked at Adam over his lap top computer.

  
  


"Sure." Adam nodded his head and called out "Hannah come in here will ya!"

  
  


"Yes daddy?" Hannah asked as she walked into the lab with an smile over at Jesse than looked back at her father.

  
  


"Jesse wants to take you out today. How about it?" Adam asked with an smile.

  
  


Hannah looked over at Jesse with an slight smirk on lips. "You have to ask my father to ask me so that you can take me out now?" 

  
  


Jesse ducked his head shamefully. 

  
  


"Go easy on the lad Hannie." Adam said with an slight chuckle in his tone.

  
  


Hannah decided to play with Jesse an little bit more. *He did leave himself open after all. Sides he is so cute when he is embarrassed.* "I don't know if I care to go out with an man who has to have my father ask me for him." Hannah shook her head.

  
  


Jesse looked up at me with plea in his eyes.

  
  


*I love you.* Soared through Hannah body at the sight of Jesse's eyes on her. But she could never tell Jesse this. For one it would never work between them. He was an mutant with powers and she was just an common human being. "Of course I will go out with you. Let me just go get my purse." She said as she walked back out of the lab.

  
  


Jesse grinned huge. *That's an relief.* 

  
  


"So where are you taking my daughter?" Adam asked looking at the young man. He very knew how both Jesse and Hannah felt about each other without them telling him. *But would it work between an normal human and an mutant? I hope so for both their shakes.* 

  
  


"Perhaps an movie, dinner." Jesse said standing up just as Hannah walked back into the lab.

  
  


"Ready." Hannah said with an smile as she walked over to her father and bent to kiss his check. "Be back later. Don't stay up to late Daddy."

  
  


"I will." Adam said with an light laugh. "You know I never sleep till I know you are home and safe daughter."

  
  


"I know." Hannah said straighten up and walking over to Jesse. "Ready friend?"

  
  


*Friend. That's all she thinks of me. But I love her.* Jesse put an smile on his face. "Let's go friend."

  
  


*Friend. That's all we ever will be to each other.* Hannah led the way out of the lab with an wave to her daughter.

  
  


"Bye. Be safe." Adam called after the two young people as they left his sight. He sighed deep and went back to his work.


	2. Chapter Two

"Hey you two where are you going?" Brennan asked with an smile as he saw Jesse and Hannah by the garage door. 

  
  


"Out on the town." Jesse said with his left hand on the door knob.

  
  


"Cool let's go." Brennan said inviting himself along with his friends. "Let's see if Shamliar, Emma and Diana want to go also."

  
  


"Not this time Bren. Jesse and I are going out on the town this time." Hannah said with an smile at her friend.

  
  


Brennan had an look on his face as he finally got an clue. "Oh ok. Have fun you two." He waved and walked on down the hall.

  
  


"That was an close one." Jesse said softly as he opened the garage door. He allowed Hannah to go ahead of him. "Let's take the green Audi that your father just brought." 

  
  


Hannah nodded and walked over to the passenger door and waited until Jesse unlocked it. She climbed in to the young man and buckled her seat belt.

  
  


"Ready to roll friend?" Jesse grinned as he buckled his own belt.

  
  


Hannah nodded.

  
  


Jesse turned the engine on and opened the garage door and zoomed out of the garage and jerked the wheel to the right so that they zoomed out onto the road without having to stop. He zoomed away from the Sanctuary in ten seconds flat.

  
  


**********************

  
  


"So Adam looks like your daughter and Jesse want some time alone today." Emma said with an small laugh as she walked into the lab.

  
  


"Oh and why do you say that?" Adam smiled up at the young woman who had stolen his heart. *I love you Emma.*

  
  


"Oh just the way Jesse zoomed out of the garage and down the street is all." Emma read his thoughts and an blush worked it's way up to her checks. "I love you also Adam." She walked over to where Adam was sitting and put her arms around his back. She bent her head so that she could kiss his forehead.

  
  


Adam loved the feel of Emma so close to him. They had just admitted their love for each other two months ago while they were alone in the lab late one nite. *The nite we got back from 1978.* He brought his hands up so that he could run them up and down her arms.

  
  


Emma moaned gently her pleasure at having Adam's hands on her skin. She was happy she decided to roll up the sleeves of her baby blue long sleeved sweater. *The one Adam loves me in.* She moved her head to the right side so that she could began to kiss the nap of his neck.

  
  


Adam closed his eyes at the pleasure of Emma's lips on his skin. He couldn't take it anymore so letting go of her arms he brought his hands down to her waist and pulled her around his chair so that she fell into his lap. He brought his hands up to her neck and began to move it so that it would meet his lips. He brought his lips to hers and they share an passionate longing kiss.

  
  


*********************

  
  


"So Hannah what do you think of your father and Emma?" Jesse asked looking sideways at the young woman.

  
  


"I love it. I'm so happy that daddy is so happy again. He has an light in his eyes that I have never seen before in my life. Mason once told me that the last time daddy had the light in his eyes was when my mother was still alive." Hannah said with an slight sigh.

  
  


"When did you and Eckhart talk?" Jesse demanded suddenly in an hard voice.

  
  


"Before Daddy and I left Germonax." Hannah said softly. She placed an gentle hand on Jesse's shoulder. "Don't worry Jesse. Mason can't hurt us anymore. Gabriel put him in the pod remember." 

  
  


"Yes I remember. But that fucking bastard is still alive and much more dangerous than Mason Eckhart ever was." Jesse said brining his eyes back to the road.

  
  


Hannah sighed softly as she brought her hand back to her lap and turned her eyes back to the road ahead of her. 

  
  


**********************

  
  


"Brennan you sly dog you." Shamliar laughed when Brennan fistened telling her about his mistake with Jesse and Hannah. "I'm sure BOTH of them were ready to kill you when you tried to tag along. And to bring the rest of us in is too much." 

  
  


Brennan shrugged his shoulders and gave an lop sided grin. "Of course Emma would have backed out anyway. She and Adam don't want to be apart anymore than necessitously these days."

  
  


"Yea good for them hooking up finally. I was waiting for the day for them to confess their love for one another." Shamliar sat down on the kicten stool. 

  
  


*Wonder if I should tell her how I feel about her.* Brennan wondered to himself as he looked at the young woman sitting before him.

  
  


"Have an seat will ya." Shamliar pointed to the stool next to hers. *When is the fool going to make the first move?* She was old fashioned enough to want to wait for the love of her life to say that he loved her first.

  
  


Brennan sat down and began. "Shamliar I ..... I will dammit I love you girl." He held his breath as he waited.

  
  


"About time boy. I love you too Brennan." Shamliar said softly as she leaned forward. 

  
  


Brennan leaned forward and placed his lips onto hers gently.

  
  


Shamliar moved her body forward so that they had to deepen their kiss more.

  
  


Brennan brought his hands to cover her shoulders than pushed her to him knocking over her stool in the process. 

  
  


**************************

  
  


"Sorry about being such an jerk about this issue Hannah." Jesse said softly as he pulled the car to the side of the road and turned the engine off.

  
  


"It's all right Jesse. I feel the same way you do. We all do." Hannah said as she unbuckled her seat belt. She opened her door and got out and shut the door. She walked over to the elbow of the road so that no passing cars would hit her.

  
  


Jesse sighed deep as he unbuckled his seat belt and put his hand on the door. "I wanted us to talk inside the car." He said softly to himself as he opened his door. He stepped out and looked to the right and saw Hannah looking westward. *But of course being outside talking is an much better idea.* He smiled inwardly and shut the door behind him. He walked over to Hannah and held out his right hand for her to take.

  
  


Hannah felt his movement and she turned her face to look at him. She smiled and took his hand in her left and together they made their way further into the openness that they found themselves in.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three

"So Hankie-Bear ..... what?" Jesse looked wide eyed as Hannah stopped suddenly and stared at him shocked.

  
  


"Only my father calls me that." Hannah said softly.

"I'm sorry it just slipped." Jesse said with an blush.

  
  


"No no it sounds nice coming from your lips. As it was meant to be." Hannah said softly. She reached up with her free hand and traced her finger on his lips. "Say it again."

  
  


"Hankie-Bear." Jesse whispered loving the feel of Hannah's warm finger on his mouth. *I want to take her in my arms and kiss her and never let go.*

  
  


*Why doesn't he kiss me. I know he wants to kiss me. He wouldn't kiss me. He only thinks of me as an friend.* Hannah let her hand drop back to her side. "Let's go farther friend." She smiled and pointed her head toward the open land ahead of them.

  
  


Jesse nodded and began to walk. He kept his hand firmly interlocked with Hannah's as they suddenly stopped.

  
  


"Another time warp?" Hannah said shocked at the site just before them.

  
  


"Wanna?" Jesse's eyes lit up.

  
  


"You bet." Hannah knew what Jesse asked and was all game since he was. "One Two Three...."

  
  


They jumped through the time warp and suddenly they ended up in .......

  
  


"The ol' West?" Jesse looked around himself at the open land that they found themselves.

  
  


"But where in the West are we?" Hannah asked. She looked at Jesse and smiled.

  
  


"What?" Jesse asked.

  
  


"I think we better find some suitable close while we are here. We don't want to freak out anyone." Hannah said.

  
  


Jesse laughed. "Yea."

  
  


"And no powers Jesse. At least not until we find out how far back we are in time." Hannah said pointy. 

  
  


Jesse looked shocked back at Hannah.

"I mean it Jesse. We don't want to screw up time too much. Besides if the people here see powers that they are not used too than they will string you up for an warlock. And me as an witch." Hannah pointed out.

  
  


"But you don't have powers Han..." Jesse started to say.

  
  


"Wouldn't matter. They will think me as an witch for being with you. No Powers Jesse." Hannah said sounding just like her father.

  
  


"You sound just like Adam just now." Jesse said with an smile. "All right I wouldn't use my powers till I know what year we are in."

  
  


"Good. Now we need to find something to dress in for the town that we will be entering in." Hannah said looking around. 

  
  


*******************

  
  


"Emma?" Adam said softly pulling Emma away from him.

  
  


"Yes?" Emma asked looking straight into Adam's eyes.

  
  


"Will you make me the happiest man again in my life and be my wife?" Adam proposed.

  
  


"Yes." Emma smiled and felt tears spill onto her checks.

  
  


"YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo!!" Adam shouted as Emma jumped from his lap. He stood up and moved away from Emma and began to dance the IRISH jig.

  
  


**********************

  
  


Brennan and Shalmair jumped apart at the sudden shout. 

  
  


"Yahoo...." they both said and grinned.

  
  


"I take it Adam proposed to Emma and she said yes." Brennan said knowing.

  
  


"You got it. Why else would Adam Kane shout like that." Shalimar clapped her hands together and laughed.

  
  
  
  



End file.
